Apartment 711
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: [DISC] Suho Kim sudah cukup sial di hidupnya dengan menjadi yatim piatu dan bekerja di usia muda. yang dia pikirkan hanya uang-kerja-makan-dan hidupnya yang normal. hinggga akhirnya seorang pemuda yang membuatnya merasakan seolah kesialan itu kembali lagi -Kris Wu entahlah, takdir atau sial atau kebetulan? hanya mereka berdua yang bisa memilihnya [KRISHO] chaptered from Rae :'D


Title : Apartment 711

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff

.

.

 **Apartment 711**

.

" _ **Hei, aku sudah melalui masa masa paling sial dalam hidupku, jadi tolong, jangan membuatku mengulangi masa sial itu kembali." –Suho**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hei, bukan keinginanku membuatmu jadi sial, tapi, bisa tidak, kita artikan ini sebagai takdir?" –Kris**_

.

.

Ini pelajaran matematika tapi Suho malah menggunakan kalkulator scientificnya untuk menghitung uang bulanan belanja dan gajinya yang ia perolah dari _part time_. Di note warna coklatnya, penuh dengan coretan-coretan pulpen warna merah dan hitam. Baekhyun –teman sebangkunya, sempat melirik sedikit dan mengernyit begitu melihat banyak sekali tulisan **"hemat", "jangan dibeli", "gila"** dan **"kimchi"**. Takut kalau teman dekatnya ini kena semprot Shim Songsaengnim, Baekhyun dengan sikunya yang tajam, menyikut pundak Suho yang sedang menghitung segala sesuatu di notesnya dengan alis bertaut.

Dan Suho hanya melemparkan pandangan bodoh seolah menyalahkan Baekhyun dari kegiatannya yang sudah berlangsung sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun mendelik, memelototi Suho sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada shim Songsaengnim yang menerangkan materi _integral_ di papan tulis. Seolah megerti, Suho hanya mengangguk angguk tak acuh sebelum melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang lebih penting daripada mendengarkan guru berusia 35 tahunan itu mengoceh di depan kelas seperti beo.

Merasa hanya dicueki oleh Suho, Baekhyun mendengus, melanjutkan catatannya yang tertunda. Memilih untuk tidak memedulikan Suho karena temannya itu pasti juga akan tetap bandel meskipun sudah diberi tahu.

Namanya Suho, Kim Joonmyun, dikenal sebagai siswa yang lumayan pintar –kecuali dalam olahraga dan matematika. Ini tahun keduanya di SMA dan tahun ke lima ia yatim piatu. Suho tinggal di apartemen kecil yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Cukup 1 kali naik bus dan berjalan sekitar 10 menit. Tinggal sendirian bagi Suho awalnya sebuah masalah, apalagi waktu itu dia masih SMP, dan merupakan anak tunggal. Maka kehidupannya disokong oleh pamannya yang saat ini tinggal di Ilsan. Sampai akhirnya saat masuk SMA, Suho memutuskan untuk bekerja dan mencari beasiswa untuknya. Beruntung SMA tempatnya sekarang ini berbaik hati membebaskannya dari biaya pendidikan. Suho hanya perlu mencari uang untuk kehidupan sehari harinya saja. Dan Suho sudah belajar banyak dari pengalamanya selama ini, dan menurutnya, hidup seperti ini, sudah sangat cukup.

"Kau tahu, Shim Songsaengnim memelototimu sepanjang pelajaran!" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Suho yang dilapisi rambut lembut berwarna hitam.

"Sungguh? Keren sekali dia memelototiku tanpa mengajar," Suho hanya menggigit gigit ujung pensilnya sembari mencoret lagi daftar yang ada di buku agenda coklatnya.

"Ya, bukan begitu, maksudnya dia memelototimu sambil mengajar."

Suho kembali terkesima "Wah, keren. Andai aku melihatnya!"

Semakin diajak bicara Suho semakin terdengar ngelantur. Mungkin efek tidur kilatnya semalam –hanya 2 jam. Membuatnya sedikit jadi tolol tertular Sehun yang biang onar di kelas mereka yang baru-baru ini masuk ruang BK karena memecahkan jendela ruang guru saat bermain –dan Suho tak paham apa yang dia mainkan sampai jendelanya pecah.

Baekhyun hendak menoyor kepala Suho namun urung ia lakukan karena dia yakin hal ini bisa membuat kepala sahabatnya menjadi tumpul. Akhirnya, ditusukkannya sedotan pada susu pisang itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Suho. dengan cepat, bibir tipis itu langsung menyambut ujung sedotan, menyesapnya hingga tersisa separuh.

"Ada masalah memangnya?" Baekhyun akhrinya bertanya dengan nada simpati.

Dan kali ini, Suho mau menatap mata Baekhyun dengan manik coklatnya.

"Kau tahu, negara ini sedang gila. apa maksudnya harga ayam naik 2 kali lipat?" Suho mengeluh sembari memperlihatkan Baekhyun potongan artikel yang diguntingnya dari surat kabar 2 hari lalu. Dan Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat artikel yang punya huruf sekecil kacang hiaju itu.

"Oh oke, lalu? Hanya ini?" Baekhyun kini mengerti mengapa banyak tulisan gila di buku agenda milik Suho. ini pasti salah satu alasannya.

"Jangan bilang hanya ini Baek, aku bisa bisa jadi vegetarian. Aku akan makan tahu seumur hidup."

Dan ini bisa jadi tambahan sifat Suho yang kadang memang suka berlebihan.

"Kau bisa beli di tempat lain, hmmm, ya apa salahnya jadi vegetarian? Itu bagus untuk kulit!" Baekhyun mencari berbagai alasan untuk menghibur Suho namun nyatanya namja mungil itu malah merengut dan menatap dalam Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun-lah yang seharusnya dia panggil bodoh.

"Aku punya kulit yang bagus meskipun aku tidak vegetarian. Dan kau tahu, aku melewatkan diskon buah persik di swalayan dekat stasiun kemarin. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Baekhyun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Kau benar benar terlihat seperti ibuku," Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, hingga Suho menatapnya dengan kilatan tajam.

"Baek, kau tidak tahu betapa hampir gilanya aku ketika mau akhir bulan begini, kau kira ini perkara mudah seperti melihat video porno begitu?"

Dan well, Suho mengaitkan keduanya terlalu jauh.

"Tidak ada hubungannya video porno dan belanjaan Suho, lagipula aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan. Kau bisa ke rumahku lusa depan, kita makan bersama. Kakakku akan datang dari Tokyo. Kau mau tidak?"

Suho mengedipkan matanya yang bening, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sungmin Hyung membawa istrinya juga, jadi aku pikir, kita bisa makan bersama. Aku pikir kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Ibu dan ayahku pasti senang. Dan, oh kita bisa ajak Kyungsoo dan Chen. Nah nah, bagaimana?"

Ini tawaran menarik.

Dan ini tak akan bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja. Makan malam gratis, disertai oleh oleh dan tumpangan. Suho langsung mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah."

Dan kesepakatan kecil itu terbuat tepat sebelum bel istirahat telah usai berbunyi.

.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah sastra membuat Suho setengah mati menahan kantuknya apalagi saat Im Songsaengnim menerangkan tentang puisi puisi lama yang membuatnya sama sekali hampir mati kebosanan. Bahkan Baekhyun saja sudah tertidur sejak 10 menit pertama. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan buku sastra yang tebal. Jongin apalagi, sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia ijin pergi ke kamar mandi tapi tak kembali hingga sekarang. kalau tidak ketiduran disana, Jongin pasti memilih tidur di atap sekolah atau UKS. Dan kali ini Suho hampir benar benar tertidur sebelum guru wanita yang masih muda itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Joonmyun!"

Ia mengedip beberapa kali, berharap Im Seongsaengnim tidak benar benar sedang menyebut namanya.

"Kim Joonmyun!"

Dan rupanya telinganya memilih untuk bersikap jujur.

Kepala yang semula menempel di meja itu kini kembali tegak, dengan wajah bingung dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, Suho menjawab panggilan im seongsaennim dengan sedikit terbata.

"Y.. ya?"

"Lain kali aku akan memberimu konsekuensi akibat tidur di kelas dan mengabaikan pelajaran, Kim Joonmyun."

Sial.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, Kepala sekolah memanggilmu!"

Dan barusaja Suho hendak menyalak karena terlalu kaget.

"Hah?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu, sekarang. Beliau menunggumu di ruangannya, cepat pergi karena kau bisa kena sanksi lagi karena terlambat," penjelasan Im Songsaengnim begitu abu-abu dan menyebabkan Suho mengerutkan dahinya seperti kena _migraine_. Belum juga ia melangkahkan kakinya atau bahkan setidaknya berdiri dari bangku, Suho malah bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Kenapa kepala sekolah memanggil saya, Songsaengnim?"

Dan itu membuat im Songsaengnim sedikit kesal "Bagaimana saya bisa tahu, sudah sana cepat berdiri dan temui beliau, jangan lupa bangunkan Baekhyun sebelum saya menggetok kepalanya dengan penggaris."

Melihat kondisi mood Im Songsaengnim yang agak mendung, Suho memilih berdiri dan undur diri dari kelas setelah membangunkan Baekhyun yang terbangun dengan mata merah dan langsung berpura pura menyimak pelajaran begitu Im Songsaengnim memeloti wajahnya menggunakan matanya yang tajam di balik kacamatanya tersebut.

Sepanjang perlajanan di koridor gedung yang sepi, Suho merapal bergbagai doa agar dirinya tak tersandung masalah yang parah. Ayolah, Suho bukan sehun yang memecahkan kaca jendela, dia juga bukan Jongin yang ketahuan nonton video porno di kelas. Dia murid baik baik. yang menaati peraturan sekolah dengan baik juga. Apa mungkin gara gara pelajaran Shim Songsaengnim saat dia menulis agenda itu?

Ah tapi seingatnya Shim Songsaengnim tidak akan setega itu padanya.

Lagipula dia tidak pernah mengikuti remedial saat ulangan di semester ini. Jadi, dia kecil kemungkinannaya bahwa Shim Songsaengnim akan memberikan hukuman padanya. Apalagi ini melalui kepala sekolah, Suho jadi tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang.

Begitu ia berada di depan pintu kepala sekolah, Suho mengepalkan tangannya, merapal doa lagi sebelum akhirnya meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuka kenop pintu ruangan yang termasuk sakral di SMAnya tersebut. Setelah terdapat sahutan 'masuk' dari seorang perempuan, Suho memutar gagang pintu, mendorongnya dan melihat Sekertaris Yoon yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok krem tua itu mempersilahkannya masuk. Sampai sekarang belum ada kejadian yang akan memunculkan alarm waspada milik Suho.

Namun wajahnya berubah lebih heran lagi saat ia melihat 1 kakak tingkat dan 2 teman seangkatannya berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sekarang. Mereka adalah Minseok dari kelas 12, Kyungsoo dari kelas 11 namun berbeda kelas dengannya, dan Jongdae dari kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Suho melempar telepati pada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae –yang notabene sahabat dekatnya. Matanya seolah mengatakan **untuk-apa-kalian-juga-disini?** Dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan jawaban dari Jongdae **mana-aku-tahu** , sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Namun melihat kakak kelasnya di ujung sofa ruang kepala sekolah tersebut, Suho membungkuk memberi hormat dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan sopan dari pria berambut coklat terang itu.

Suho duduk di samping Kyungsoo begitu Sekertaris Yoon menyuruh ia duduk. Dari yang dia amati hingga sekarang, Suho sepertinya tidak sedang menceburkan dirinya pada situasi gawat darurat mengingat Kyungsoo si teladan ini berada di kasus yang sama dengannya sekarang. dan Suho sedikit bernafas lega karenanya.

"Maaf saya memanggil kalian saat jam pelajaran."

Suara yang berat itu muncul, dengan membaa 4 tumpuk map coklat, membuat keempat murid itu menoleh menuju sumber suara. Yang ternyata berasal dari mulut seorang petinggi sekolah, Kepala Sekolah Choi.

"Saya tahu kalian mungkin akan ketinggalan beberapa materi, namun saya yakin ini lebih penting daripada materi kalian."

Dengan anggukan kecil, Suho ikhlas saja mengiyakan pernyataan Kepala Sekolah Choi. Sekarang pelajaran sastra Im Songsaengnim, kabur dengan alasan meyakinkan seperti ini merupakan hal terbaik selain dengan tidur saat jam belajar hingga menyebabkan penghapus _white board_ mampir di kepalanya.

"Akan ada _student exchange_ dari Beijing besok, 4 orang siswa."

Awalnya Suho hanya mengangguk angguk sembari melihat berbagai furniture ruang kepala sekolah yang bagus dan pandangannya terpusat pada TV flat di ujung ruangan, rasanya ia berfikir bahwa apartemen sempitnya akan lebih nyaman jika punya TV lebar dan canggih seperti itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami, Choi Songsaengnim?" Minseok, yang paling tua –dan otaknya paling bijak serta jernih, bertanya dengan tenang, sesekali melirik 3 adik kelasnya yang berada di situasi yang sama dengannya.

"Kalian akan jadi _house mate_ mereka."

"…"

Awalnya hening dan Kepala Sekolah Choi –yang merupakan guru sejarah itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap bergantian keempat siswanya tersebut. Sebelum ada salah satu dari mereka yang terdengar sedikit lancang berteriak kecil.

" _House mate_?"

Suho hampir saja meloncatkan bola matanya dan buyar seketika khayalan tentang TV dan apartemennya yang sempit itu. Minseok, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan tatapan terkejut juga karena tiba tiba Suho menyalak seperti anjing herder.

"Ada masalah Kim Joon… Joonmyun?" Kepala Sekolah Choi agaknya sedikit lupa dengan nama murid beasiswanya yang cerewet ini, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum bertanya dengan nada heran.

" _House mate_? Saya jadi _house mate_?" dan Suho mulai bersikap berlebihan sekarang, hampir saja ia menyemprot kepala sekolah yang tinggi itu kalau saja Jongdae tidak menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Tunggu tunggu, aku masih tidak paham. Anda, bisa jelaskan lebih detail lagi?"

Dan Jongdae memang orang yang sedikit bodoh, dia bahkan tak tahu istilah _house mate_ dalam dunia pertukaran pelajar, dan ini antar negara.

"Begini, akan ada 4 siswa dari SMA Swasta di Beijing yang akan bersekolah dan tinggal di Korea selama kurang lebih 3 bulan. 1 siswa kelas 12 yang akan aku percayakan pada Minseok dari jenjang yang sama dan 3 yang lain masing masing akan aku serahkan padamu, Joonmyun, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo. Aku percaya pada kalian karena menurut survey dan penilaian Sekertaris Yoon, kalian lah yang pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan sekolah untuk membimbing siswa asing tersebut."

Suho mendelik tidak percaya, kini ia berusaha tenang "Tapi, Saya tinggal sendiri. Saya harus bekerja. Saya… saya tidak bisa jadi _house mate_."

Setengah memohon, Suho mengedipkan matanya yang sendu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu, asal kalian tahu, kalian dibayar untuk ini."

Mendengar kata dibayar, telinga rubah Suho mulai berdiri. Kini dia diam seperti habis menenggak obat penenang.

"Maksud anda?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati hati.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan uang. Tak usah cemas. Dan untukmu Suho, aku akan memintamu untuk nonaktif bekerja _part time_ demi kelancaran program ini. Kalau perlu pihak sekolah bisa bicara dengan tempat mu bekerja agar kau tidak dipecat. Kau mengerti?"

Suho mengangguk. Kalau dia dapat uang. Itu tak masalah.

"Tapi, mengapa Anda memilih kami? Maksudku, banyak sekali anak anak yang bisa jadi _house mate_ selain kami berempat."

Kali ini Minseok bertanya dengan ragu ragu, seolah masih tak percaya bahwa ia juga akan _jadi house mate_ pelajar asing, dari China pula.

"Aku mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Nilai, prestasi, pribadi kalian dan lain lainnya hingga aku percaya bahwa kalian bisa mengambil tanggung jawab ini."

Suho menghela nafas panjang, dia melirik Minseok yang menunduk seakan berfikir. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau keadaan Minseok sama dengannya. Hidup sendirian di rumah warisan orang tuanya dan bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket dan studio musik bukan hal yang ringan untuk anak kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi akan ujian.

Namun, Kepala Sekolah Choi sudah meyakinkan mereka jika mereka dibayar untuk itu. Dan sepertinya ini juga sebuah kesempatan.

Yah, siapa tahu peluang _scholarship_ atau apapun bisa timbul dari sini –setidaknya itu pikiran Suho.

"Bagaimana?"

Awalnya hanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang mengangguk, kemudian Jongdae ikut sampai akhirnya Suho pun ikut menyanggupi tawaran sekolah tersebut.

Dan kali ini raut wajah Kepala Sekolah Choi sangat puas dan bangga melihat keempat muridnya tersebut, ia tersenyum senang dan memberikan 4 buah map yang ada di tangannya pada masing masing dari mereka.

"Tandatanganlah dan terima uangnya, uang tersebut tolong dimanfaatkan dengan benar untukmu dan teman _house mate_ kalian nanti."

Dan lagi, sebuah kesepakatan terjadi di tengah pelajaran sastra di sebuah ruang kepala sekolah ini.

.

"Kau jadi _house mate_?" Baekhyun berteriak pada Suho yang tengah mengemasi buku bukunya pada ransel hijau tua miliknya. Hampir saja dia balah berteriak pada Baekhyun karena membuat telinganya jadi berdenging seberti lebah karena teriakan 7 oktaf milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau jangan berekspresi seolah itu hal paling aneh di dunia, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tak peduli dan mengikuti langkah Suho meninggalkan kelas untuk menanti bus di halte dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

"Tapi, tapi, kau itu Suho!"

Suho mengangguk "Semua orang tahu aku Suho, Baek."

"Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa? Kau ini kan… hidup… sendiri…"

"…di apartemen sempit dan bekerja _part time_ di café."

Mata itu menyipit mengintimidasi Baekhyun yang dengan cepat meminta maaf sambil merangkul bahunya, membuat Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi, kalau anak _house mate_ mu itu menarik, kau bisa kenalkan padaku lebih cepat!" dan kali ini Baekhyun mulai genit lagi.

"Ih, mana mau. kenalan sendiri sana!"

Suho mendorong dada Baekhyun hingga namja itu terhuyung, tanpa memedulikan teman sebangkunya itu, dia berjalan lurus menuju halte. Meskipun Baekhyun sempat balas mendorong, kedua bocah SMA itu akhirnya tertawa tawa dan merangkulkan lengannya sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

.

Suho mengambil segelas susu vanilla dari kulkas dan dibawanya ke depan TV, dinyalakannya dan mencoba mencari berbagai channel yang menarik hatinya. Namun, ujungnya pilihan Suho jatuh pada acara program berita sore. Dengan susu di tangan, Suho melepas penatnya setalah baru selesai lembur. Hingga jam 9 malam, badannya serasa remuk dan tulangnya copot. Tapi tak masalah, dia dapat banyak uang tambahan dan makan malam gratis yang disediakan pemilik café karena Suho merupakan pegawai yang teladan dan baik.

Belum habis susu tersebut, Suho sudah merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa empuk, dengan selimut yang dia bawa dari kamar, Suho menghabiskan malamnya dengan tidur di depan TV yang kini masih menyala walaupun si pemilik kamar tersebur sudah terlelap.

Dan Suho baru bangun pagi pagi sekali saat alarm handphonenya berdering dengan berisik. Dan seperti rutinitasnya pada hari hari sebelumnya, dan ia membuat sarapan dengan sereal jeruk, susu dan segelas teh hangat.

Cuaca musim dingin yang menusuk kulitnya yang sensitive memaksa namja itu untuk memakai mantel panjangnya. 15 menit sebelum bel masuk, dia sudah _stand by_ di sekolah. Sekedar menunggu bel, sembari menghitung lagi catatan uangnya –yang Baekhyun pikir itu tidak akan pernah berhenti dihitung.

"Kapan murid _house mate_ itu datang?"

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi, Baekhyun melempar tas tepat di samping Suho.

Dan lelaki mungil itu mendengus "Selamat pagi baek."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan ikutan duduk di samping Suho, menopangkan dagunya, melihat bangku di depannya yang kosong dan kelas yang masih lumayan sepi.

"Harusnya hari ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk mengerti, dan kemudian semuanya kembali normal lagi, pelajaran, pekerjaan tambahan dan lain lainnya sama sekali membuat Suho hampir lupa dengan murid pertukaran pelajar yang harusnya tiba hari ini.

Barulah saat panggilan oleh kepala sekolah mampir kembali padanya, Suho teringat. Cepat cepat dia mohon diri di pelajaran Biologi Min Songsaengnim dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sedikit rasa penasaran dan gugup mampir di hatinya.

.

Kaki pendek milik Suho melangka masuk dan disambut dengan Sekertaris Yoon, beliau mempersilahkan Suho, Minseok, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo untuk menunggu sementara kepala sekolah ada di ruang guru bersama 4 murid pindahan itu.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa menyampaikannya pada kalian."

Manik coklat itu berkedip dan melempar pandang pada Jongdae yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ini daftar _house mate_ kalian, biodata singkat lebih tepatnya, masing masing kalian sudah ditentukan oleh Kepala Sekolah, jadi tolong bimbing mereka."

Suho menerima sebuah lembaran, dan melihat isinya yang tak sebegitu banyak.

Seperti kata Sekertaris Yoon, hanya sebuah biodata singkat.

Dengan terbata, Suho mengeja huruf hanja yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Wu…"

"Wu.. Yi.."

"Wu Yifan?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terpujilah kau wahai libur natal dan tahun baru yang bersahaja dan paket internet cepat yang mampir dalam kehidupan kelam seorang sung raeyoo yang kesepian ini (UHUK) selain cuma nonton barbie-doremon-makan-gendut-jalan ke mall-belanja-duit abis-kaga makan-dan main RP (ada yang masih main kaga ? :v) rae sangat tidak produktif.**

 **Ehem, dan akhirnya karena flesbek liat ffn lagi dan krisho lagi dan liat Suho yang sekarang unyu ah di timeline twitter akhirnya rae memutuskan untuk membuat liburan yang tinggal seminggu ini produktif selain produksi lemak doang. Terima kasih yang masih mengingat rae, membaca ff rae, menunggu, mengangeni (?) (OHOK) review de el el. Rae benar benar bersyukur.**

 **AND HOW BADLY I MISS KRISHO AND FFN RIGHT NOW huahahahahahhahahahahaah (Suho: lebay rae! -_-) (Kris: aw sosuit) tolong berkomentarlah di kotak review karena rae begitu kangen kalian (Suho : padahal engga ada yang ngangenin lu). Kesamaan alur cerita de el el bukan sengaja, ini murni dari pikiran kotor (apa) rae, plagiat boleh ganjarannya dosa tapi (?)**

 **Maaf kalau banyak typo /sujud/**

 **I love you (OHOK)**

 **:*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong**

 **sungraeyoo**


End file.
